Jarred T
Jarred T, labeled The Villain's Right Hand Man, is a contestant on Just Another Reality Show (JARS) Season 1. Cooling Off, Heating Up Jarred is introduced into the competition saying he has a good social game. Jarred also states that he is a certified lifegaurd and that any challenge involving water he can do. He is not, however, keen on running 5K's. Jarred seems absolutely bewildered at the notion that the 12 contestants will be choosing who to vote off first. He is even later shocked when his friend Clay ranks up a total of 6 votes against him. Jarred also tends to lighten the mood with humor by saying lines such as "It's OClay", or "YES! PRAISE JOSADA!". These outbursts tend to make everyone laugh, even Kyle. Jarred does get 1 vote for being taken to the finals. Jarred is further excited when he is fourth on the Honey Badgers with his friend Clay. Even though his friendship with Pranav bloomed in the beginning Jarred quickly held a grudge against Pranav, constantly outting him as a backstabber. During the Easter Egg challenge Jarred was in the back of the pack, proving what he said earlier in the competition, about how he hates running. He arrives last on the Honey Badger path and later finds 1 egg for his team although it is a 7th egg, and it is not necessary. During the elimination Jarred shows his dislike for Pranav, because he thinks he is a backstabber, and Andrew, who he doesn't trust. Ball to Ball In this episode Jarred is first in the ball passing challenge however he is not a very good thrower leading the Badgers to lose the advantage challenge. During the dodgeball challenge Jarred has pety quick arguments and lines towards Pranav on team Koalas. Saying things like, "Don't touch me with those dirty brown hands" and when Pranav said that Jarred had no athletic ability Jarred responded snarkly. Jarred's playing ranged from bad to good. As shown in the montage he was the last person standing for game 3. Jarred was also extremely happy when his team won for the second time in a row claiming that they were invinsible. After the challenge Jarred and Clay have a conjoined confessional saying how the "girl in the stripes" has to go for being useless in the challenges. Let Invulnerability Ring During this episode Jarred can be heard shouting exclamations as Kyle is explaining the directions for the challenge. Jarred seems astonished at the fact that they will have to run up Parachute Hill, but then later says that he is smart when Kyle mentions the Smarts portion of the relay. When the challengeers are being picked Jarred says to Clay that they don't have to run fast, to which Clay highly disagrees. In the end Jarred does not end up competing, sitting out along with Sophie. During the Smarts leg Jarred can be seen getting a little frustrated with Jeremy and the fact that he didn't know any questions. Afterwards, Jarred can be seen with Clay swearing about "the girl in the stripes" under her breath. Jarred seems angry when his team loses, as seen in his confessional, that the Badgers should've chosen him instead of Jeremy to compete and that is why they lost. This is the first time we see this new side of Jarred. Jarred goes on to say later that he has entered into an alliance, with Clay, since the beginning of the game, and that they were going to have an alliance with Caleb and Lucas, but can't with Lucas because he's on the other team. During the elimination station Jarred votes with the alliance and for Sophie. Battle of the Sexes Jarred is prominent during this episode after he is placed on the Boys team along with Clay, Caleb, Pranav and Elijah. Jarred helps his team win the ball bowling challenge and scores the final point to which Clay says that Jarred is a terrible thrower. Jarred continues his slew of hilarious comments throughout the sparring challenge, edging his team on with yells and cheers of encouragement. Jarred went up against Lucas to which Lucas's sword broke causing the boys team to win due to a technicality. Jarred later responds with, "I was really about to start fightin' him too." Riddle it Out Jarred is only seen once throughout the whole episode. While Kyle is explaining the challenge Jarred is gazing creepily over his shoulder. After that he is absent throughout the whole thing. It is later said that Jarred had to leave the competition. Trivia *Jarred was a member of Team Honey Badgers. *Jarred was the first male off of the Team Honey Badgers. *Jarred was in a four-way alliance with Caleb, Clay and Jeremy. **Jarred was the lowest ranking member of the alliance. *Although is was not shown in it’s entirety Jarred had to leave the competition due to private matters, sealing his fate as the third one off the show. **Jarred is also the only contestant to leave the game. *Due to his early departure Jarred was never in a bottom two or in a bottom three. *Jarred has only attended and voted at 1 elimination station, making him the contestant to have attended the least amount of elimination stations in a season. *Jarred is ranked 10th place on S1.